Koroyaki
' ' Koroyaki 'Acid Mouth' is a member of the White Pirates and the alchemist within the crew. His responsiblity is to provide Marcellus with the best compounds to use for in his medicines and to provide Mercucio with the best chemicals to use in his gadgets. Koroyaki also makes several items such as poisons to be used in their weapons and such. His epitithet 'Acid Mouth' is both a reference to his occupation as an alchemist and his usage of curses and insults to annoy his opponents. Koroyaki's true strength is grossly underestimated by his enemies. Even though his bounty is 189,000,000, considered small by New World standards, his true strength could put his bounty well above the 200,000,000 mark though a mixture of amnesia potions and threatening has resulted in Koroyaki managing to keep his bounty deceptively low. He is also a member of the Zodiac Twelve of the White Pirates and represents Cancer. 'Appearance' Out of all the White Pirate crew, Koroyaki is most probably the easiest to distinguish. His love of the color green dominates his clothing. Wearing a turtle-neck jacket that covers the lower half of his face and dark green spandex gloves combined with dark green spandex pants, he is quite the anamoly in a crowd. He also wears on his face a metallic gas mask to protect himself from his poisons and dark shades to provide him with that hint of aloof-news. His most distinguishable feature however is his light green hair added with yellow highlights. All these features tend to make people mock him, especially his own crew. 'Personality' Koroyaki is normally a very grumpy and moody person. He is always seen with a scowl and it seems the only person he truly respects within his crew is his captain. Koroyaki is very rarely seen quite as he always the loudest one in any room. Always shouting out his various complaints and the flaws of his crew mates. Though it seems this is all but a charade as he is seen to actually really care for his crew, seeing as how he was once worried when Toren became poisoned. Most people descibe him as being a very complex person to understand and this is true. The few people to understand Koroyaki truly are his crewmates and captain. It is noted though that before becoming a pirate, Koroyaki was a cheerful and happy man, though this was just a facade to mask his true feelings of lonliness and contempt. This is ironic as he now wears a facade of moodiness and anger which masks his true happiness. 'Relationships' Despite his rough and gruffy exterior, Koroyaki truly cares for his comrades much like the rest of the crew. Willing to throw away his life for them, Koroyaki views his fellow White's as brothers and sisters and Marcellus as the father that holds them together. 'Abilities and Powers' 'Alchemy' Koroyaki is physically one of the weakest in the crew but because of his passion for alchemy, Koroyaki always carries around several of his chemical based weapons. A favourite of his is a crossbow whose arrows he coats with special poisons and tranquilizers to make quick work of his foes. It is because of this that he is feared and respected both among pirates and his own crew as a warrior. *'Crossbow with several chemical based arrows' *'Smoke bombs' *'Tear, knockout, laughing gas' *'Special chemical, fire, shock-proof clothes' 'Potions' Despite being the physically weakest of his crew usually, using different types of potions developed by himself Koroyaki can enhance his fighting power for short periods of time. Despite the strength granted by these potions, this is exactly what is so dangerous to him. He cannot use more than one potion every two hours and no more than three potions every day. Taking more than the limit results in Koroyaki's cells starting to break down damaging his body. *'Smash Potion' :- Increases Koroyaki's muscle strength and mass temporarily giving him strength akin to a Vice-Admiral for about fifteen minutes. Also, increases grants Koroyaki increased endurance. *'Flash Potion' :- Increases Koroyaki's leg strength giving him increased speed and reflexes for a short period of time making him faster than the speed of sound. Lasts for twenty minutes. *'Hawk Potion' :- Increases Koroyaki's senses such as sight, smell, taste, etc. This gives him senses good enough to let him see, smell and hear from three kilometers away. Lasts for twenty minutes. *'Vocal Potion' :- Allows Koroyaki an increased vocal ability allowing him use of sound based abilities such as a vocal boom. Considered to be among his stronger potions due to the variety of attacks created. Lasts for ten minutes. Koroyaki is also credited with the creation of the Enlightened Devil Fruit further showing his incredible skill as an alchemist. 'History' Before becoming a member of the White Pirates, Koroyaki was previously employed by the Marines as an alchemist in charge of designing more explosive gunpowder. This is how Marcellus first met and befriended him. Before his promotion to Commodore, when he was still a Lieutanant, Marcellus was put in charge of a taskforce to guard the alchemists while they designed and eventually transported the new gunpowder to a Marine base. During the design phase which took approximately three months, Marcellus befriended each and every alchemist who was under his protection including Koroyaki. During their relatively uneventful months together, Marcellus eventually began seeing the sadness underneath Koroyaki's smile. This is one of the many reasons that he asked him to join the White Pirates when he formed it which Koroyaki hesitantly accepted.﻿ Category:Pirate Category:Scientist Category:The White Pirates Category:Human Category:Male Category:alchemist